c9krfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Cartoonic
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Continent of the Ninth Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Updating Hey there, Cartoonic My name is Doug and I'm a member of the Community Development Team here at Wikia. I'm here to add a few things to this wiki to make it pop out a bit more. I wanted to ask you if it was alright for me to: Update the wiki with a skin, Create a mainpage Create a wordmark Catagorize and add pages Let me know if these changes are acceptable. If you would not like anything touched/altered you should notify me. Otherwise, I will go through these changes. Thank you! Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:41, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi there I was wondering if you'd like another Admin to help you out! I'm an admin to 3 other wikias myself so I know pretty much all about options and such. The wiki is kind of out-dated and very few information. I'm adding as much as I can, but I'd also like to help you with the harder stuff ;) Check my page if you wanna see the wikis I've contributed to or am an Admin. I'd like to hear from you! MetalHarpey 16:13, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Dear Cartoonic, I've done some work at expanding the C9 wiki and I appreciate the work that you've done thus far. During my time on the site, I found that the orange text was difficult to read on my monitor and I was wondering if you'd be willing to change it. It is currently set as rgb(254,195,86) and I would to make it darker in order to be better visible. My suggestion is to darken it 25% to rgb(192,144,64). I realize that this appears more brown than the original, so perhaps something like rgb(224,160,0) or rgb(208,128,0) would be better. Thanks, Colten.long (talk) 21:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Colten Hey Cartoonic, are you still around Wikia. If so, and if you see this message, would you please give me administrative rights? I'm quite interested in the game at the moment, and would really like to help contribute. However, there are some things that I can't do without being an administrator. Thanks! KonokaTenshi (talk) 05:27, February 1, 2014 (UTC)